


Puppy?

by vorsummer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28359534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vorsummer/pseuds/vorsummer
Summary: From the prompt : "You know what we shoul- A puppy!"
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 15





	Puppy?

Bucky has never been one to go outside. Maybe some time ago, or more precisely, _7 decades ago_. Now, he's an old man with PTSD. Though some of the girls wouldn't call him old; he looks like a young dad in his mid 20s. They're wrong on both; he even shouldn't be alive right now, being in his 100 something. Who the hell keeps up with those things?

Certainly not him. But there are people who does; his old friend, Steve, and a bunch of his friends that he tries to avoid, and a certain redhead that can't seem to take no for an answer. Which is why he's sat on a bench right under the blazing sun for a cup of ice cream. He could never understand her mind.

His eyes scan the crowd surrounding him. Although crowd is a bit of an overstatement, There are ten people around at best. But he's still wary; scanning every single person with suspicion, as if anyone could take a gun out any second. That doesn't help his mind at all. He pulls at the end of his long-sleeved jacket, trying to subtly hide the silver poking out of it.

Trying to take his mind off of it, he moves his head to the direction of the reason he's here; Natasha. Standing a few feet in front of him, clad in a hoodie with the hat up, he can see the strands of red hair on her shoulders. Her arms are crossed in front of her, feet tapping against the pavement as her head moves every so often to check out her surroundings. Even with her back on him, he knows what she's doing; after all, they've been taught the same thing. Never let your guards down in any situation. But he's not going to mull over it. Can an ice cream take any longer?

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

Walking while eating ice cream in the sun is not a good idea. It's melting really quick and his hand got sticky. Natasha doesn't look like she had any problem as she finished it long ago, now walking alongside him while talking his ear off about his birthday plans.

"You know what we should-" A gasp cut her sentence off and startled him back to reality, dropping his ice cream. She hit his arm several times- although he can't feel much of it, she's hitting metal there- making him turn his head to the direction she's looking at. Eyes now alert, he scanned the place until he landed on a small, brown creature with a wagging tail. _a puppy._ Did he really drop his ice cream for a puppy? "-A puppy!"

She left his side in a hurry to the direction of the dog, once there, she reached down a hand to pet it. Not a few seconds later, she lift her head up and looked back at him. "Bucky! Come here it's a puppy!" of course he knows that's a puppy. He lost his ice cream for it, dammit. His feet dragged him to her, he was sure he could scare off the fucking puppy with his loud steps. 

He sat down on the pavement with a grunt, surprising her as she looked at him in disbelief. Shrugging her shoulders, she decided to sit with him. on his lap. Which should not be surprising at all, the girl has no boundaries when it comes to him. but in public? The universe is really testing it today.

Deciding to ignore it, he looked back up at her. The puppy now sat on her lap, she continued to scratch it's ears while smiling down at it. He could see her emerald eyes from this angle, her eyelashes, her jawline, her lips. She looks so soft, no one would ever know that she's a trained assassin who knows a lot of ways on how to kill you even with no weapon.

The puppy seems to be a stray. No collar, his fur looks matted, and there's no one around him. After what felt like many hours later, Natasha finally got up from his lap, bringing the puppy up with her. "Come on, we're going to the vet." what? he got up clumsily. "A vet? what, are you bringing him home?" The twinkle in her eyes told him enough, and he knew there's nothing he can do about it.

Walking back to his apartment he shared with Steve (and Natasha), he looked at the girl beside him with wonder. How can she act so sweet and soft after all she's been through? (if only he knew it's only around him)

They opened the door and saw Steve sitting on the couch, the tv on and a bowl of popcorn in his hands. His eyes fell to the puppy on Nat's hold. The said girl grinned and dumped the dog on his lap, "Meet Liho!" He looked at Bucky in question and was only answered with a shrug. "Oh! come on!"


End file.
